Episode 8186/8187 (25th June 2018)
Moira gets the mother of all shocks when an intruder at Butlers Farm reveals himself to be her daughter Hannah and explains he's been living as a man called Matty for almost two years. Plot Someone is watching Moira. Fearing Priya saw him nearly whack Freddy yesterday, Lachlan knocks at Holdgate Farm hoping to talk to her but a scared Priya doesn't answer the door. Moira walks in on Cain on the phone and asks what's going on but Cain refuses to say. Belle has declined Freddy's job offer and instead decided to apply for business internships in Leeds. When Daz learns Amelia's fund has nearly £1,000 in it, he reveals to Dan, Kerry and Bernice that he received a ransom call. Dan doesn't believe a word his brother says and is convinced Daz orchestrated Amelia's disappearance for money. Meanwhile, in Beth's flat, Amelia asks Beth if she can call home. Beth subtly attempts to stop Amelia from doing so. Cain admits to a worried Moira that Simon's back so he needs to get him away somewhere Ross can't find him. Bob believes Brenda might be at the B&B with Doug. Laurel insists they need to find out before the children start asking questions. At the factory, Priya explains to Jai and Rishi that she passed out whilst Lachlan was driving her home and when she woke up, she was alone in the car in a hotel car park. She was drunk and confessed but she knew she couldn't still be in the car when Lachlan got back so legged it. Jai concludes Lachlan was planning to sexually assault his sister. Doug and Brenda have spent the morning watching a gardening show at the B&B. Bob and Laurel appear and ask the pair to clarify their relationship status. Doug states there's nothing going on. Tomorrow would've been Finn's 26th birthday so Pete believes he and Ross should do something to mark it. Cain receives a call saying Simon has gone, much to his and Moira's relief. Meanwhile, a hooded figure lets themself into the farmhouse. The intruder stares at the pictures on the fridge, taking a particular interest of one of Cain and Moira. Faith heads into the farmhouse with Kyle to collect his football kit and finds the picture of Cain and Moira lying on the floor. The intruder hides in Cain and Moira's bedroom but Faith knows someone is there. Daz watches on as Diane and Doug talk in the street. His ears perk when Diane mentions paying the builder whilst holding the cash box. Doug is sad his relationship with Diane is ending like this. After Faith and Kyle leave, the hooded figure goes through a box searching for something. Priya, Jai and Rishi storm round to Wishing Well Cottage to confront Lachlan. Jai grabs Lachlan by the lapels. After Jai lets go of Lachlan, Priya asks the teenager what he was going to do to her. At the farm the hooded figure finds what's they're looking for. They're about to leave when a picture of the Barton family from when they first moved into the farm catches their eye. Cain returns to find a man in his house and demands to know what he's doing. Lachlan protests he didn't do anything to Priya but Priya believes that's only because she did a runner. Rebecca questions why Lachlan didn't take Priya home. Lachlan explains he didn't have time as he was going after Freddy to warn him off taking Belle away and that's the only reason he was at the hotel. Jai doesn't believe Lachlan's story whilst Priya isn't sure what to believe but insists the situation felt wrong. Seeing Belle doubts him, Lachlan storms out. Cain orders the man to talk, questioning if Simon sent him. The man doesn't have a clue what Cain's talking about. The man tries to leave but Cain prevents him. A struggle ensues and the man hits his head on the kitchen table, knocking him out. Rhona and Vanessa's old university friends will be coming to the village tomorrow and Rhona asks Pete to join them. Pete is unsure because of Finn's birthday but Ross pushes him into agreeing. Cain stands over the man as he comes around and demands he starts talking. The man insists he's no danger, calling Cain by his name. Cain asks the man his name but Cain doesn't know anyone called Matty. Matty tells Cain that a few years ago he hated him for breaking up his family. Cain still has no clue who the man is. Bob tells Brenda she's an amazing woman who deserves the best so she doesn't need to be with anyone who shows an interest. Brenda is offended. Ross asks Rebecca if they can start again, proposing they go somewhere nice for lunch tomorrow. Rebecca agrees. Cain again asks Matty to tell him who he is and why he's here. When Matty explains he was just leaving as Cain arrived, Cain realises Matty got what he came for so orders him to empty his pockets. He's bewildered that Matty has Hannah's birth certificate. Priya is certain Lachlan is lying about something but she's not sure what. Daz lets himself into Brook Cottage planning to steal the cash box to pay off whoever has Amelia. Bernice returns home to find Daz with his hands on the cash box. She orders to out of the house and out of her life. Daz swears the money was for Amelia but he put it back. When Dan calls the police, Daz does a runner. Cain cannot understand why Matty would have Hannah's birth certificate and even more so when he claims it's his. Moira returns to the farmhouse to find Cain grabbing Matty by the shirt and orders Cain to let him go. Matty looks at Moira and says "Hiya, Mum." - Matty is Moira's daughter Hannah. Matty hugs Moira then explains he's living as a man now. Daz relieves another call from Beth using the voice changing device. She demands the money by the end of the week or Amelia pays. Belle finds Lachlan at the Ford throwing stones into the river. Lachlan assures Belle he only went to the hotel to see Freddy and the pair make up. Beth lies to Amelia that she called her dads last night and Daz said Dan and Kerry have gone on holiday. She gets Amelia to promise she doesn't want to leave. Moira is struggling to take in the bombshell Matty has dropped. She questions why now, calling Matty "Hannah". Matty explains he's been living as a man for almost two years and has been wanting to for as long as he can remember. Moira can't understand why Matty came back now but not when Holly died and is angry Matty came home for his birth certificate but not when she needed him. It's clear Ross and Rebecca have very different expectations of tomorrows lunch. Ross believes it's a date whilst Rebecca thinks they're just going out as friends. Matty explains he needs the certificate to officially change his gender and admits he's been living in Manchester the last couple of years. He explains he didn't want her coming to visit and realising her daughter is now her son. Moira reminds Matty that she stayed with him in London nineteen months ago. Matty explains it was a friend's place and as he was only a month into the hormone treatment, he could still pass as Hannah. Moira questions why Matty didn't tell her then. Matty didn't think he could put that on Moira so soon after Holly died plus he wasn't ready then. When Faith returns with Isaac, Matty tries to interact with his little brother but Moira orders Faith to take the baby into the other room. Belle and Priya turn up at the factory. Priya tells Belle she needs to leave Lachlan behind when she goes to London but Belle explains she's not going. Lachlan assures Priya they can still build up Whingles without Freddy's investment but Priya isn't worried about the business, she's worried about Belle being around Lachlan. Priya will no longer work for Whingles but demands she gets a pay out for the time she invested in the business. As Belle and Lachlan leave the factory, Lachlan receives a text from a mystery number that reads "I'm watching". Matty knows this is scary and confusing for Moira as it was for him too. Moira asks Matty when she would've seen him next, calling him "Hannah". Matty tells Moira that she'll never see Hannah again as Hannah is no more. Matty begs Moira to try and understand but Moira can't get over that he didn't attend Holly's funeral. She accuses him of not caring and orders him to leave, leaving Matty devastated. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Rebecca White - Emily Head Guest cast *Beth - Annabelle Kaye Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard, living room and kitchen. *Holdgate Farm - Driveway and hallway *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Beth's flat *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *The Grange - Guest lounge *The Woolpack - Bar and exterior *Main Street *Brook Cottage - Living room and front garden *Cricket Pavilion *Ford Notes *First appearance of Matty Barton, formerly Hannah Barton, since 20th June 2012 and first appearance of Ash Palmisciano in the role. *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes